Meg and Hades
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hades force Meg to replace his wife for a couple of months.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules.**

* * *

**Meg and Hades**

**Meg stand in front of Hades who sit on his black stone throne, drinking wine mixed with blood.**

"Okay, my little slut. Time to give your master a blowjob." says Hades with an evil smile.

"Why?" says Meg.

"Because I'm giving you an order, Meg. You sold your soul to me, remember? As such you're required to do what I want." says Hades.

"Don't you have Persephone for fucking?" says Meg.

"Sure I do, but right now my little bimbo is off to spend a couple months with her fat green farting airheaded mommy before I can have her back so while my sexy and very fuckable Persephone's gone, you'll get to fill her spot as the woman I put my amazing dick inside." says Hades.

"Couldn't you just head up to Olympos and fuck Persephone?" says Meg.

"I guess, but my brother Zeus doesn't want me to go there, especially for something like a fuck. My older uptight bro only allow me to come to Olympos for important reasons." says Hades.

"I'll refuse to let you fuck me." says Meg.

"You don't hold the rights to refuse my commands, bitch!" says Hades in anger.

His body blaze into wildfire.

"Chill out, dude!" says Meg in her typical sassy way.

"No one other than Zeus tells me what to do!" says Hades in a deep dark roaring tone as he grab Meg by the troath.

As she usually does, Meg show no fear.

"Meg. My bitch. Get down on your cutie knees and suck my dark dick!" says Hades, trying to be seductive.

Since she doesn't wanna get punished, Meg goes down on her knees as a good sex-slave and open her mouth.

Hades reveal his thick hard dark 12.5 inch long dick.

Meg gently wrap her red lips around it and starts to slowly suck.

"Good girl. That's what daddy love like shit. You suck almost as good as my Perse does." moans Hades.

Meg feel like she wanna puke, but holds back since she know how angry Hades would get if she were to puke.

"Holy shit, baby! You sure know how to give blowjobs!" moans Hades, all horny.

"Thanks." says Meg.

"Suck harder!" moans Hades.

Meg does as she is told.

"Yeah, that's right. Suck my mighty dick, Meg. Good, slut." moans Hades.

Meg try to act as if she enjoy what she does.

"Enough of this, now I shall fuck you, baby." says Hades.

Meg stop sucking Hades off.

Meg bend forward over the black leather couch.

"Alright, here we go, Meg. Enjoy my big dick." says Hades as he slide his dick into Meg's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Shit, Hades! Your dick's too big for my pussy!" whines Meg.

"No, it's not. You took it like a true little porno-girl last year. Relax and it will feel as sexy for you as it does for me." moans Hades.

"Okay, sir..." says Meg as she cry a bit, trying to relax.

"Holy shit, you have a tight and wet pussy!" moans Hades with an evil smile.

"Yes!" says Meg.

"Does it feel good for you, my sexy little whore?" moans Hades.

"Yes, master!" moans Meg in a sexy voice, getting horny.

"See? I told you that you'd love this!" moans Hades, fucking harder.

"Mmmm...sooo sexy!" moans Meg.

"Horny after all, are you, Meg?" moans Hades.

"Yes, sir!" moans Meg.

"That sure is good, my fuckable babe!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm!" moans Meg.

"Not as good as fucking my sexy Perse, but very much fun anyways!" moans Hades.

"Awww...thanks!" moans Meg.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Meg in her best porno-voice.

"Damn right, baby!" moans Hades in a dark manly tone.

"Hades, you're awesome! Fuck me!" moans Meg.

"Yeah! Fuck!" moans Hades.

Hades is very horny.

"Holy shit, you have a slutty pussy!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm...thanks, sir!" moans Meg.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hades, fucking faster.

"Mmm, do you think I'm fuckable?" moans Meg.

"Yes, my bitch!" moans Hades.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, fucking shit, yes!" roars Hades, all wild, as he he cum a lot in Meg's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Meg with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"I knew you were still a whore." says Hades.

"Yes, sir. Me is a little slutty whore." says Meg.

Hades pull out his dick from Meg's pussy.

"Sorry for not thinking you're sexy before." says Meg.

"You're forgiven 'cause you have a slutty pussy." says Hades.

Meg leave the room.

"Meg's such a slut. All she's good for is fucking. Mostly." says Hades.

For the upcoming 2 months, Hades fuck Meg once everyday.

"Hades, my love. Did you feel lonely without anyone to fuck?" says Persephone, all sexy and slutty, when she return to the Underworld.

"I fucked Meg while you were away, but she's not nearly as fuckable as you, baby." says Hades.

"Okay. Please fuck me." says Persephone.

"Sure, Perse, my sexy bitch." says Hades.

"Yeah." says Persephone as she roll up her skirt to reveal her very wet pussy.

"Alright, my slut." says Hades with an evil smile as he reveal his thick hard dark 12.5 inch long dick, slide it into Persephone's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans a happy Persphone with her own evil smile. "This is what I've missed so much when living with my mom!"

"I've missed it too!" moans Hades and he really has since Persephone is much more fuckable than Meg could ever be.

"Hades, I love your big hard dick!" moans Persephone.

"Perse, I love your wet pussy!" moans Hades.

"Thanks!" moans Persephone.

"So, how was your mom?" says Hades.

"Good. Happy to spend time with me." says Persephone.

"Is the old farting woman still fat...?" says Hades.

"Mom is still overweight, yes. Zeus has told her to lose some weight, but she refuse to." says Persephone.

"Does she still fart a lot too?" says Hades.

"No. She never does. Please don't say such things about my mother." says Persephone.

"Sorry, sexy baby!" moans Hades, fucking harder.

"I'm not angry! You're the man I love!" moans Persephone and she truly does love Hades.

"And that's how it shall be!" moans Hades in a dark manly voice.

"Yes, Hades! Sexy!" moans a happy and horny Persephone in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed." moans Hades.

"Yeah." moans Persephone.

"Holy shit, you're the most fuckable babe ever!" moans Hades.

"And you're a damn skilled fucker who know how to drill my sweet little pussy!" moans Persephone.

Persephone snap her fingers and in a flash of magic light, her white and pink outfit that she wear while living with her mom transforms into a black one instead to match what Hades wear since she is now back with Hades to be his sexy horny queen.

"Good. You look much more slutty in black clothes." says Hades.

"Everyone needs to see that I'm queen of the Underworld and what better way to show it than wearin' black?" says Persephone with a sexy smile.

"True!" moans Hades.

"Yay!" moans Persephone.

5 hours.

"Ahhhhh! Shit, yes!" moans Hades as he cum deep inside his sexy wife's erotic pussy.

"Yes! Paint my pussy-walls with your cum!" moans a very happy Persephone as she feel her husband cum in her, which she love very much.

**The End.**


End file.
